


All of You

by theindiarussianqueen



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bottom Dean, Coda, Episode: s12e12 Stuck In The Middle (With You), Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Non-Explicit Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-17
Updated: 2017-02-17
Packaged: 2018-09-25 02:44:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9799175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theindiarussianqueen/pseuds/theindiarussianqueen
Summary: They made love that night. There were no other words to describe it, not after Cas's confession. It was impossible to say that it was not love that compelled an angel who did not sleep and a hunter too anxious to close his eyes to fall into bed together.In which Cas gets snarky, Dean gets emotional, and Sam and Mary get a huge surprise.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Had to write a post-ep coda. It's 2:30am, I got less than four hours of sleep last night, and I have practice tomorrow, but I could not leave this idea alone. So, I hope you enjoy.

They made love that night. There were no other words to describe it, not after Cas's confession. It was impossible to say that it was not love that compelled an angel who did not sleep and a hunter too anxious to close his eyes to fall into bed together.

The two were equals, comforting each other as much as they themselves were comforted. It made no difference if Dean had never admitted an attraction to men. It did not matter if Cas knew angels were forbidden from lying with humans. In that moment, Castiel was more human than anyone Dean had ever touched.

Exhaustion did not sink in until both had finished, panting and sweating, kissing the silence off of each other's lips. As Dean climbed down from where he'd been straddling his partner and collapsed to the bed, the small bottle of lube he'd hurriedly grabbed from his nightstand was pushed from where it had been abandoned on the bed, displaced by Dean's weight on the memory foam. It clattered onto the hard floors of Dean's bunker bedroom among discarded boots and button-ups, cutting through the quiet, which had only been filled before by the sound of their breathing.

Dean winced, both at the sudden sound and the pleasant ache that overtook his body. He settled into the soiled sheets, only adjusting his position to grab tissues. He wiped them down quickly, and lobbed the ball of Kleenex at the trash can by his desk. He air-balled by a good foot, but couldn't find it in himself, even in the darkest depths of his clean-freak mind, to care.

"Hey," he finally greeted Cas, nosing at the other man's neck. "How are you holding up?"

"You mean, do I feel like I was seconds from dissolving into black sludge only hours ago?" Cas asked. Dean rolled his eyes but nodded, something Cas felt more than saw. "I imagine I'll need a few days to recover."

"Mmm, all the more reason to keep you in bed," Dean murmured, propping himself up on an elbow to press kisses to Cas's mouth. The same mouth that he could still remember black goo oozing out of as he watched on in horror. "I have to say, as much as I hate Crowley, he did us a solid today."

"I'll be eternally grateful later," Cas replied snarkily. "I would prefer if you didn't mention the King of Hell when you're naked in bed with me."

Dean huffed out a laugh.

"He's got no shot with me," Dean admitted. "Apparently, there's this angel. He says he loves me, so..."

"Actually, I said it to all of you. Your brother and Mary included."

"Doesn't mean it wasn't different for me and Sam, or my mom. Unless, you'd have been just as happy with Sam riding y- You know what? I don't need that image in my mind. Sorry I brought it up." Dean shuddered, not only at the thought of anything sexual that involved his geek of a baby brother, but the thought of Cas involved with someone else.

Castiel let a small smile blossom across his face, caressing his thumb across Dean's stubbled jawline.

"Who's to say it had to be Sam? Your mother is an attractive woman, and closer in age to-"

"Stop," Dean groaned. "You're just fucking with me now, aren't you?"

"I do have to say, I was a little put off by your attempts to set me up with that waitress this morning. Mandy, I believe? But given how you're fishing for validation now, I'll assume you aren't trying to involve me in other relationships."

"Did you just call me needy?" Dean spluttered. At Cas's raised brow, Dean let his body collapse back onto the bed. "You're a dick sometimes."

"I believe this is where a more confident man would say, 'But you love me anyway.'"

Dean's face fell only for a moment before he reached for Cas's hand.

"You know I... you know," Dean insisted, despite the anxiety that seeped into his voice. Talking about Cas being in love with him was bad enough, but talking about reciprocating those feelings? Not only did it feel so unmanly, but it sparked his many fears of abandonment and commitment and his own goddamn sexuality that the weight of even that vague sentence nearly sank his entire body deep into his memory foam. Humor and banter could only get him so far. Joking about near-death situations and heartfelt declarations was par for the course for him. Taking them seriously and affirming in his best friend that his last-minute confession meant something was relatively new.

"I love you, too, Dean." So this was a thing Cas said, now. Not just when he was edging one foot beyond the veil of death. The terror that gripped Dean at knowing that was coupled with inexplicable relief, fully confident that Cas had some understanding of Dean's feelings, and the value Dean believed him to have.

"Okay," Dean said. "Okay." He let a hesitant smile creep up onto his face, then huddled in beside the other man.

Other _man_ , Dean's mind emphasized. He flipped through his Cas-related vocabulary list, falling onto words like _buddy_ and _best friend_ , stalling on the new word, _partner_. He felt he was a bit old to be using words like _boyfriend_ , and even were he not, it didn't seem to encapsulate all that Cas meant to him. Because regardless of the sex and the kissing and romantically-intended statements of 'I love you,' Castiel was first and foremost his best friend and ally, with whom he had been through the worst the world had to offer.

Despite being an angel, a drained Castiel began to succumb to sleep. All the while, Dean considered how he would let the rest of the Winchesters in on their little arrangement. He could keep them in the dark, or sit them down and give them a speech. Finally, he settled on the simplest route, and let himself drift off into dreams where hell had no princes and archangels didn't have spears.

\---

Cas's white shirt was stained with blood and black rot, and given his weakened state he was not able to clean it with his grace. So when he wandered into the bunker's kitchen the next morning in Dean's clothing to find his family staring at him, Sam and Mary in shock and Dean in adoration, he actually understood their reaction.

"Morning, sunshine," Dean said. "Coffee? Eggs? I can make anything you want if we've got it."

"What you've made is fine, Dean. Thank you," he answered sincerely, tugging the sleep pants up just slightly so they didn't drag under his feet as he walked. Dean rushed about readying him a plate, insisting that he sit at the table. He met Mary and Sam there, scrutinizing him over glasses of orange juice. He self-consciously tugged up the collar of Dean's t-shirt to ensure the bruises Dean had sucked into his skin weren't showing.

Dean finally brought over a plate and mug for his partner, taking the seat beside him. He hissed quietly as his ass hit the metal stool, still sore from the night before. It took Sam all of a moment of confusion at the sound to nearly spit-take his juice.

"Seriously?" Sam demanded. Dean flinched at the outburst, assuming the worst. "It takes you Cas nearly dying to get your shit together? Come on, Dean."

"I'm not sure I...?" Mary stuttered out, glancing in puzzlement between the brothers and Castiel.

"Cas and I are..." Dean vaguely gestured between himself and the angel, eyebrows raised at his mother. Mary blushed brightly at that.

"Oh. Um. Wow," she murmured. "That... might take some getting used to."

"I know it's unexpected, but..." And there was the shame, the guilt that Dean had worried about when it came to his mother. Would she truly ever get used to it? Thankfully, she noticed his expression and softened.

"I love you, Dean," she said. "This doesn't change that."

He exhaled slowly, and nodded stoically, letting Cas's hand settle on his leg under the table. He wasn't used to being told he was loved this often. It made him consider, momentarily, another life. One where he would have grown up with a mother that told him that daily, and a boyfriend who did the same. In that life, they'd sit around the breakfast table just like this, and be a family.

Dean let those thoughts dissolve. Here was no use dwelling on what might have been when he had the three people he loved most gathered around him. He let his hand fall onto Cas's, balanced on his thigh, and squeezed lightly, grounding himself. He was in a home he made for himself with the little broken family he'd built. He was gonna be okay.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks so much for reading. Please drop some feedback in the comments - it's always much appreciated!


End file.
